My life as a teen queen
by bribunni1224
Summary: A 17 year old girl, ruling all of her kind. Known only as a ruthless killer. Will she change when a new passer by catches her attention?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok, so I am an athor who has used fanfiction before and I know how things work here. I've writin a lot of stories before, most of which aren't that great, but I hope that this one is better. I know how yall hate author's notes, but I just wanted to put this out there. I have kind of a busy schedule so keep that in mind when it comes to updating stories. I live for my fans so I will try my hardest. Hope yall like the story. (If this goes up before I finish the first chapter, the plot is: a spoiled yet down to earth girl meets the guy of her dreams, but this girl sn't your average girl, or even your average mystical creature)

-Bri


	2. The queen

Bella's POV

*Personal thoughts**

Why did this have to be me? Why was I born into royalty and chosen to lead this empire? My name? Isabella Marie Volturi. My personality? Pure evil, or so everyone else says. So I'm a little bit dark? So what? I'm supposed to. I'm 17 and a queen of an empire made up of blood suckers. That's right; I'm the queen of the entire vampire population. It's not easy, that's for sure. My father, Charlie, was the king before me. I had (and still do) everything. Well, time to take care of Business

**End of personal thought**

"Queen Isabella, the Criminal is waiting for you" The only other person in this castle, Jane, had told me. Jane was a quiet girl. Quite young but skillful.

"Very good. I'll be right down" I wrapped my jet black cloak around me and locked the chain around my ivory neck and walked down the long , stone hallways to the waiting room were the tall, blond man was waiting. I sat down on my throne. I wasn't sure what language this man spoke, so I tried Italian first.

"Qual è il tuo nome?" the man looked confused so i tried English.

"What is your name?" He almost looked afraid. So i ran in vampric speed and slammed him into the wall and leaned close.

"I suggest you answer the Queen who which you serve before she kills you" He looked even more scared.

"Ricky" he replied. I let him go and sat back down.

"Now why are you here Ricky?" I looked at him with deadly eyes.

"I reveiled my vampric nature in front of humans" he bowed his head.

"Death" I walked closer to him.

"WAIT! I didn't mean to! Please, have mercy!" the weak vampire yelled as he dropped the the floor. I leaned close to him and whispered "I'm the second oldest vampire in history, daughter of the oldest vampire that ever lived, i've heard that a million times, i dont care" And then the snap of bones could be heard throughout the castle.

****PLEASE REVIEW! IT GETS BETTER!*****


	3. Curious look

Jane's POV

The queen is only seen as a killer. A person (well vampire) who has no feelings. But she isn't really like that, she has to be mean, I mean she is the queen of bloodsucking creatures, she can't show mercy. In the 300 years I've lived in this castle, I've not once seen her not charge the deth penalty. Speaking of which, I just heard snapping bones echoing. Then I heard someone knocking on the castle door. I opened it and the guards for this region threw in a tall male. Obviously vampire, he was lean and had bronze hair. His clothes were ripped up so he must have put up a fight.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Wel, obviously those guards" He jokingly said. I rolled my eyes and took him to the waiting room and called Bella down. She walked down dressed in a formal dress. She must be leaving soon for a royal dinner or something, They weren't uncommon.

"Who is this?" She spoke with a slight italian accent. The man straightened his posture and bowed in front of his queen and I looked at bella and she seemed to have a curious look in her eye, well that was new. The man looked puzzlingly at her. She cleared her throat.

"Well, speak, who are you and why are you here?" She said again. The man stood.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I came to see Volterra. I was unaware of the time in which the sun would be so bright. A part of my hand shined in the light for a mere second and I was taken here" He didn't looked very worried for his safety so I assume bella would kill him. She looked at me.

"Jane, take mr. Cullen to the spare guest rooom on the 4th floor please" and with that, she left for her dinner. I stood there shocked for a moment. This had never happened before.

**What will happen next? Please review and find out!**

**Would you like to be in the story? Just review and put your name and I'll put you in, Sorry that these are so short, I will make them longer starting on monday, I will post new chapters every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday!**


	4. Rachel?

Jane's POV

I walked to the elevator and gestured for Mr. Cullen to come with me. He walked into the elevator and I pressed the 4th button.

"Why did you look so surprised?" He asked me after we had passed the 2nd floor.]]

"She never does that. " I replied.

"Done what?" He asked.

"Let someone live" And with that I walked out of the elevator and down the hall to the guest room. It had a large bed in the middle, with red sheet and blankets. It was mainly to keep up appearances for the tourists that would sometimes wonder these halls.

"Would you like something to quench your thirst?" I asked.

"I'm a vegetarian, I only drink from animals. "He replied.

"How old are you exactly? When were you turned into a vampire?" I asked. I had heard of another vampire who had chosen this eating habit. Hmm…. what was his name? Carlisle, that's it.

"I was turned only a few years ago. 3 at most. And I was changed By Carlisle Cullen. Ever since then I've been just kinda… wondering on my own. " He looked as if he was sad about not staying with Carlisle.

"Well, I will go find something for me to eat if you want to come?" I offered. I liked this fellow. He was someone else to talk to besides Bella.

"Sure" He stood up and I led him to the front doors. We walked out, and it was close to night so it wasn't that bright out, and we walked to the main square and looked out over the humans from a tall building. And then I saw her. A girl about 13, perfect for a snack. I pointed her out to Edward.

"That's…. no… it can't be…" He murmured. He climbed down the building and approached the girl cautiously.

"Rachel?" I heard him whisper. I decided to stay on the building and watch from a distance. The girl turned around and her face got pale white when she saw Edward. Then she hugged him and he hugged back. I was so utterly confused.

****Who's Rachel? Why did she hug Edward? Why did he recognize her? WHO IS SHE? Please review!*****


	5. She's gonna flip

Jane's POV

As Edward ran into the arms of the awaiting 13 year old girl that he called Rachel, I shot down the side of the building and walked at human speed to him and the girl. She was obviously not human from her pounding heart that left my mouth watering.

"Edward, would you care to explain who she is?" I asked while looking at the girl. Edward finally let go of her and looked at me like he was scared. Oh he better be for ditching me.

"This is my little sister, Rachel" He said hesitantly.

"Oh… Does she know of your... recent changes?" I put suggestively.

"No" He said quickly. Rachel looked between both of us.

"Edward, you should bring her to the… house… and explain" I told him and he nodded respectively and he had Rachel follow behind him. I led them to the castle and the iron gates the wrapped around the castle slowly opened as I entered the pin on the pin pad. The gates creaked and the guards opened the front door and we walked in. Rachel was shocked.

"Eddy, ya'll live in the volturi castle?" The girl asked in a hushed tone. I told Edward to take her upstairs to his room and that I would warn him when Bella was home. She was gonna flip. That was for sure.

****IM SO SORRY THAT THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER! I'VE HAD A FEW FAMILY PROBLEMS LATELY! Im SOOOOO SORRY!****


End file.
